


It Killed the Cat

by t8rd1sg1rl



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Mindfuck, Object Insertion, Obsession, Rape, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t8rd1sg1rl/pseuds/t8rd1sg1rl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the longest, Ames White wondered upon X5-494's attachment to Cale. He wondered why <i>he</i> couldn't stop thinking about Cale.</p>
<p>Finally, Ames decided to stop wondering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Killed the Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: my usual and not betaed. I'm never nice to my characters during the story, but I try very hard to give them a good ending.

Ames considered the sight in front of him. He silently congratulated himself for a successful op: the freaks out there won't realize their pet human was missing for at least forty eight hours. According to Max and his lover (even now, the title brings a disgusted snarl to his lips), Logan Cale was on his way to a meeting with an uncorruptible senator. All for the cause of the squatters of TC; Freak Nation.

Ames's men stole Cale in the night. They broke into his hotel room, drugged him and delivered him to Ames's underground hideout. They even conveniently stripped Cale, buckled him into the pommel horse and blindfolded him.

Manticore made efficient soldiers. They were worth every cent.

Ames knew Cale recognized his voice. He enjoyed how Cale's bare ass clenched the moment Ames spoke. It was only polite Cale knew who was his host, who twisted the large and dry vibrator into his unprepared hole.

"Are you used to the size yet?" Ames asked distractedly. He palmed a quivering inner thigh. He stroked the surprising soft skin. His nails raked up to pinch the taut skin behind Cale's balls.

Cale started but didn't speak. Not that Ames expected him to; the ball gag was latched over his gaping mouth. The vibrator was too large apparently. He kept screaming after the vibrator finally breached him. Maybe Cale fucked X5-494, not the other way around.

"I wondered about you two. About you mostly. I don't know why." Ames rubbed the silky skin on Cale's inner thighs and under the curve of his firm ass. He held the cheeks, spread them apart to gaze thoughtfully at the dark ring gaping the broad base of the white vibrator. He gave the object an experimental push and watched it inch deeper into the ass. Good, they couldn't get it to fit all the way in before.

Cale gave a muffled squeak. His ass quivered as Ames pushed the rest in, deeper, angled to sit flushed to...

With a mix of a sob and a moan, Cale arched his back.

Ames nodded. He smiled. He nudged it again over that spot. Cale writhed. The straps tight around his wrists and around his waist jangled.

"I thought you would like that," Ames murmured. He cupped his groin through his increasingly confining pants as he pushed the vibrator in more, twisted it as it eased out and pushed it back in again. He hummed appreciatively as Cale's buttocks tensed, his hole spasming around the hard plastic, his legs shaking as they fought to stand.

Ames turned it on. He set it to high.

Cale groaned as the vibrator shook in his ass, rotating and pulsing at a rate that forced Cale to buck and thrash.

Ames sat on a stool in front of Cale's ass. He pulled his cock out and began leisurely jerking off as he watched Cale's ass bob frantically in the air.

Under the shadow of the horse, rubbing the underside of the leather padding, Cale's cock was flushed and leaking. 

Ames reached out a hand between Cale's legs and wrapped around the cock.

Cale jolted. The ball gag jingled as he shook his head. Collected drool pooled under Cale's chin, mixed with tears when Ames began to pull Cale's erection in time with his own cock.

"We can come together," Ames said calmly even as his hands picked up the pace. He smirked when he felt Cale struggling not to thrust, but soon, Cale was fucking his hand in pace with the vibrator humming in his hole.

Whore.

Ames cum all over Cale's ass. He spread those perfect cheeks apart. It was hard to take out the vibrator and Cale wailed around the ball gag as Ames shoved spit slicked fingers inside to pull the thick device out.

"I'm going to fuck you now," Ames told the sweat soaked back. "I'm going to learn once and for all what they fussed about."

Cale growled out a muffled sound. Ames tsked. It didn't sound polite. He smeared his cum all over Cale's ass before pushing some into the puffy hole with his thumb.

Chains jangled again.

"You should have known this would have happened," Ames chided Cale. "The moment you spread your legs to those freaks, you should have known this would happen."

A sweat damp head shook.

"No? So you'll deny you and X5-494 are not together?"

Another head shake.

Ames shrugged. "I've seen how that freak watches you. Eventually, he would have you bent over like this and take his cock. And you would enjoy it." He scoffed at the head shake. "You're a freak sympathizer, a traitor to humanity. This is no less than what you deserve: your hole loose and wet, your body used like the filth that you are."

Cale violently struggled. His wrists bled around the straps.

"You look strangely beautiful like this," Ames murmured, his throat squeezing tight. "I'm sure this is how they want you: bent over like a breeding whore, taking cock after cock." He caressed Cale's back.

"I can see you begging for it," Ames whispered. His stomach clenched at the thought. He wiggled his hips until his undone trousers dropped to his knees.

Cale flinched at the sound of Ames's belt dropping to the floor.

"I'll teach you how to beg for mine instead," Ames said as he stood between Cale's legs. He gripped Cale's ass cheeks and pried them apart. His cock stirred at the sight of the torn hole. "I'll teach you how to enjoy the right cock. I'll teach you never to want a freak's cock splitting you open."

Cale tried to kick back but there wasn't enough leverage bent over like this. Or, Ames suspected, Cale didn't want to try any more. Because he knew Ames was right. Cale wanted to be taught.

"You'll thank me," Ames breathed before he positioned his cock by the swollen entrance. He took a deep breath to quell the cold bolt of anticipation in his belly. He needed to remain calm, he needed to be alert as he taught Cale.

"You'll thank me, Logan," Ames said and surged forward.

Logan threw his head back, howling around his gag as Ames's cock sliced into his body. Ames bottomed out in a single stroke and oh God, the feel of Logan clutching his cock was so good. Logan was warm, wet with cum and blood, his rectum spasming to keep Ames inside. 

Ames snapped his hips once. Twice. Soon, he found he couldn't stop. His nails dug into Logan's narrow hips as he pounded into the pale ass. He could feel Logan's bare feet arching up, pushing him on his toes, offering his ass to Ames

"Good," Ames breathed. "Good job." He yanked Logan to him. Logan screamed at the new angle. Logan thrashed, his buttocks tight around Ames's cock, his toes dangling to find a foothold as Ames bodily lifted Logan's hips higher to cut into him in the pace he knew Logan desperately wanted.

Ames came deep into Logan, but he didn't pull out. He draped himself over Logan, his hand on the base of his cock to keep it inside that body. He felt Logan gulping underneath him. Ames felt Logan shivering, squirming when Ames's cock started to fill again inside those beautifully wet insides.

"Don't worry," Ames kissed Logan's hair. It was soaked. Ames rolled his hips. Logan moaned.

"I can do this all night," Ames promised. "My people...there are injections...I'll be able to help you all night." 

Logan sobbed. 

Ames smiled against Logan's shoulder.

"I'll make sure you cum this time."

Logan shuddered with relief.

=======

Ames kissed a blood streaked, cum stained leg as he continued to tug Logan into another erection. 

Logan's legs swayed draped over the horse, feet no longer trying to find footing. They looked beautiful: those pale muscular legs streaked red and white. Ames praised Logan when Logan came, crying because he knew he did well. Ames smeared Logan's cum into his hair, his lovely kiss swollen mouth and used the rest to coat his fist. It didn't fit well at first, but Logan learned so wonderfully. He mewled prettily when Ames rewarded him by adding his cock in the loose hole to give Logan the stretch he deserved.

Ames petted Logan's ass as he fondled with his own cock. It was already morning, but Ames didn't feel tired. In fact, he felt overcharged and already his cock stood hard and flushed against his stomach. But no, Logan needed rest. His hole was too loose now. Ames's piss had flooded out of Logan's hole as soon as Ames thrust his cock in. Logan cried loudly in disappointment. Ames tried again and dammed the warm fluids in Logan with the vibrator. But even then, Ames needed to push two fingers in to keep the device in place.

Logan wept in gratitude.

"I'll teach you to take it on your back later," Ames told Logan. "That way you can see me when I piss into you again."

Logan moaned.

Ames patted Logan's balls. "You'll do better. Don't worry. If you're still too loose, I'll use my dick and the vibrator. That should fill you up nice. Don't worry." His insides warmed. Maybe he'll do it anyway; Logan did so well. He deserved a treat; he deserved to be filled and stuffed so completely.

Logan fidgeted. The way his ass swayed over the horse made Ames's mouth run dry.

"Now I know why those freaks want you," Ames breathed. "I was curious. I couldn't stop won--I understand now. I'll keep you. I'll teach you. You'll be so good. I have a harness. I can keep your legs spread. I'll hang you on a sling from the ceiling. You deserve to be showed off." Ames ran his teeth down the thin skin in the crack of Logan's ass. He tasted bitter cum. He bit down hard until he could taste blood instead. He stood up behind Logan's ass on shaky knees.

"Everyone should see how beautiful you are," Ames swore as he easily slid into Logan. He thrust as he went around to jerk Logan off.

Logan whimpered, his voice clearer with the gag off. He had vomited around the gag after Ames repeatedly slapped his belt between Logan's legs. Now Logan's balls were engorged, bruised, striped. Absolutely beautiful. He shrieked every time Ames gripped them. Logan bucked frantically each time Ames rolled the swollen glands in his hand. Logan seemed to love it best when Ames yanked them while filling Logan up with more cock. 

"I'll show you off to everybody," Ames promised. "But I'll only share you with a select few. We'll fuck you in the sling, keep you in the harness, keep you stuffed with our clean cum. We'll leave you dripping with our seed, your stomach fat with our cum so you'll never go hungry. No freak will ever touch you."

Ames started picking up pace, slamming Logan into the horse, crushing his balls.

"You're _mine_ ," Ames snarled as he piston into Logan. "You belong to no one else."

Logan howled in agreement, screaming as Ames lay claim, screaming until he passed out.

=======

Pity.

Ames watched the surveillance footage as X5-494 carried his Logan in its arms. Their attack came swift, right in the middle of Ames folding Logan into his carrier cage for transport. Logan looked good crammed in the cage, his stuffed hole drooling with Ames's piss, the wire mesh walls leaving indents on his cum stained ass. He grabbed the cage, dragged it closer to reward Logan with his cock when the alarms rang. He escaped into the tunnels and ordered his men to retrieve the footage when the freaks left.

Ames watched Logan unsteadily tried to get away from X5-494, no doubt to find Ames. But Logan was still stuffed with the vibrator and Ames's piss so he couldn't stay on his feet and collapsed the moment he was forced to leave his cage.

When X5-494 spotted the vibrator stuffed into his Logan, it flew into a rage. Logan writhed on the floor when X5-494 pulled it out. Logan pressed his face on the freak's chest and wept for its loss.

Ames smiled tightly to himself as he watched the newest footage, taken three months later when his Logan was spotted limping around TC. X5-494 trailed behind Logan with an anxious look on his face, no doubt dejected because his Logan obediently refused to be the freak's whore. Each time Logan stumbled, the X5 jumped in to help, jumping back when Logan recoiled.

Ames heard Logan was having trouble eating or using the bathroom, too lost without Ames.

"Sorry," Ames breathed. He palmed his crotch over his trousers. "I'll keep watch over you. I'll rescue you soon."

=======

Ames swore. 

Six months since Logan was snatched from Ames's care, someone spotted Logan again. 

But the footage...

"Mine," Ames snarled at the screen as the freak wrapped his arms around Logan. And Logan let him. He watched with growing rage as the X5 eased Logan onto a blanket laid on the ground and began fucking his beautiful Logan with its filthy cock.

Logan took it, knees pulled to his chest as he took it like the whore those freaks wanted.

Ames thought about how they must put Logan on a sling, hung like a trophy in the middle of TC. He thought about his Logan crying, trying to fight as cock after mutated cock filled Logan up with their disgusting cum. Their filthy genetically modified cum stuffed up into his perfect Logan's ass. They would line up, piss in his ass and leave him swinging in that swing, his hole drooling and well used.

"MINE!" Ames shouted to the screen as Logan rolled onto his hands and knees to take X50494's cock like a bitch in heat. Logan collapsed after he came. He lay limp as the X5 pulled his spoiled body to it. They stayed curled on the blanket on that rooftop. Hours later, the footage showed the X5 forcing Logan to take its cock again and again. And when Logan was forced to kiss the freak, Ames knew he needed to rescue his Logan soon.

"I'll get you back," Ames vowed. "I'll teach you again. You'll be so grateful." He smiled as he cupped himself.

"Wait for me."

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, my bad day became one for the characters in my fics. And often, my characters (and my grammar) suffers for it. 
> 
> (hanging head) I am so so sorry.


End file.
